ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bagan (UltraGrenburr12678)
}} History Bagan Awakens Bagan was an ancient monster that reawakened somewhere in Nazca, Peru, where it flattened entire forests. In an attempt to bring down the monster, the people of the Nazca civilization took up arms to fight against the beast but it was too strong. Bagan simply ignored them, but came back and caused trouble every once in a while. He would also sometimes eat people. The Nazcas had enough and called upon their guardian monster, who subdued Bagan. The Alien Dogolas saw potential in Bagan, so they made him their bioweapon after some modifications, like Bakan before. Bagan's Assault On the Nazca Civilization Bagan returned from space after being modified by the Alien Dogolas. Now he was quite radically different, more powerful, and very angry. Luckily, another ancient Giant of Light emerged, and sealed Bagan away, in a small, weaker form. However, in the battle, almost all of the Nazca civilization perished. The few survivors made the Nazca Lines, telling of a prophecy of the return of the God of Darkness, who would be a harbinger for the end of the world, just like pretty much every other Kaiju that disturbed an ancient civilization. The last of the Nazcas disappeared, quite sure that Bagan was sealed away forever. Except sealing him away was a huge mistake. Bagan Returns In The Modern World The Alien Dogolas, careful in making Bagan a foolproof ultimate weapon, installed a secret weapon at the time of Bagan's modification. The sealed form of Bagan was actually still active, deep in the Earth. It sucked up nutrients from the entire Earth, keeping itself alive for centuries, waiting for a chance to spring back to action. That time came in the 1990s, when global warming of all things broke his seal. Bagan was back, somehow even more powerful than ever, just in time for scientists to decode the message of the Nazca Lines. Bagan sent the world into chaos, military powers all over the globe collaborating to defeat a common foe, but alas, military might proved to be not so mighty. Rushing back to Earth, the Ultra Warrior who fought against Bagan and Bakan long ago returned to fight the beast. Even with his improved abilities, Bagan was defeated after a tough fight. But that wasn't the end. The Dogolas had one more trick up their sleeves. Just as it seemed Bagan had died, he transformed activating the dormant cells of Manufactured Bakan within him, turning into his ultimate form. Profile Stats *Height: 50m - 80m *Weight: 56,000 t - 87,000 t *Home world: Earth (Original), Alien Dogolas' Spaceship Forms is a prehistoric monster that ravaged the forests of the world. This freak of nature is too big, too heavy, and too muscular to move very quickly. :;Abilities *Strength: Bagan has a lot of brute strength. A lot. *Horns and Tusks: To gore with. *Tough Hide: Bagan has an extremely tough hide that can withstand most attacks. *Whip Tail: A tail that whips. *Energy Wings: Bagan can make energy wings come out of his sides. This is actually nothing but a scare tactic, which disappointed the Dogolas. - New Bagan= is Bagan's new form, gained after the Godolas' modifications. It is now their weapon, equipped with new attacks as well as making it a lot quicker. Its tusks were modified into horns. :;Abilities *Strength: New Bagan is even stronger now. *Beam Horn: New Bagan can shoot a beam from his horns. *Plasma Beam: A concentrated beam attack fired from the mouth. *Whip Tail: A tail that whips. *Exoskeleton: New Bagan has a bone-like exoskeleton that makes it more resilient to attacks. - Core= The is the core of Bagan within his , taken on when he was sealed away, as a foolproof to make sure Bagan will rise again someday. It sucks the life of the planet, slowly growing while awaiting for the time to return. :;Abilities *Energy Sphere: Bagan's energy sphere, which was though to be its actual form while sealed, forms a protective field around the Bagan Core. *Tentacles: The Bagan Core has tentacles that can drain nutrients from things, beings, and the planet. *Body Spores: If under attack, the Bagan Core can unleash spores from its body. They are explosive, but releasing each one slowly drains Bagan of its energy. *Mouth: A mouth. It can bite things. - Modern Bagan= is a further improved form of New Bagan. Its bone armour turns black, its skin red and horns gold. It is the God of Darkness in the prophecy of the Nazca Lines...or is it? :;Abilities *Strength: Modern Bagan is even stronger now. *Beam Horn: Modern Bagan can shoot a beam from his horns. *Plasma Beam: A concentrated beam attack fired from the mouth. *Whip Tail: A tail that whips. *Exoskeleton: Modern Bagan has a bone-like exoskeleton that makes it more resilient to attacks. *Diamond Storm: Modern Bagan releases energy from its whole body in the form of diamond shaped energy projectiles that fall from the sky. *Slasher Claw: An energy slash attack fired from the claws. - Demon King Bagan= is Bagan's final form and the Dogolas' ultimate weapon. It evolves from Modern Bagan by activating the dormant cells of Manufactured Bakan inside it. :;Abilities *Strength: Demon King Bagan is even stronger now. *Beam Horn: Demon King Bagan can shoot a beam from his horns. *Plasma Beam: A concentrated beam attack fired from the mouth. It is now empowered with fire, lighting and water. *Whip Tail: A tail that whips. *Armour: Demon King Bagan has a black armour plating that makes it more resilient to attacks. *Diamond Storm: Demon King Bagan releases energy from its whole body in the form of diamond shaped energy projectiles that can now be fired straight at a target. *Slasher Claw: An energy slash attack fired from the claws. *Flight: Since Demon King Bagan actually has wings now, it can fly. }} Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Bioweapons